


Little Black Cat

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [12]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A small poem of a black cat for Halloween.





	Little Black Cat

Black cat  
Large, amazing  
Fangs, claws, fur  
Never ending  
Meow


End file.
